Marcus Younger
"Two of you will leave this room alive. One of you will die. You choose." Marcus Younger was an abductor who appeared in North Mammon. History Marcus was born and raised in North Mammon, Pennsylvania. When in high school, he became the star of the town's football team. During the state championship game in 1984, he suffered a knee injury which cost him a Notre Dame scholarship and, presumably, made it impossible for him to play again. After that, he lost a lot of friends and later became a garbage man, carrying a lot of resentment towards his former teammates and friends within him. In 2007, when the present-day North Mammon football team made it to the state championship again, Marcus devised a plan to make a point to everyone in the town and take his revenge on his now-mature former teammates. He abducted Brooke Chambers, Polly Homefeldt, and Kelly Seymour (three young soccer players and best friends) when they were alone in Brooke's father's house and took them to a small basement in his house without any food, water, or chance of escape. He then instructed them to choose one of them to die in exchange for the surviving two to be released. Polly's mother, a friend of JJ's aunt, felt that there was something wrong, even though the girls had left phone messages, scripted by Marcus, and asked the BAU to help the local police. They obliged after getting a request from them. In the meantime, neither one of the girls had sacrificed herself for the other two. In fact, they had become antagonistic towards each other, especially Kelly, who convinced Polly that they should sacrifice Brooke, since she was sick and getting worse due to the conditions of the basement. Marcus had turned the parents of the girls against each other by planting evidence implicating Brooke's father and the girls' soccer coach, revealing their secrets in the process. When Kelly told Marcus that they had made their choice, he simply dropped in two hammers for Polly and Kelly to kill Brooke with. Polly wavered at the instruction, but Kelly remained adamant. While she was trying to convince Polly, Brooke managed to gather enough strength to take a hammer and kill Kelly herself. Satisfied by what had happened, Marcus released the two outside of the police station and waited at his home for the police to arrive. When they did, he showed no remorse for his actions and remarked that he didn't touch them while they were in the basement. He said that all he did was "show them what they really were" and explained the motivations for his actions before Morgan promptly arrested him. Even Gideon was shown to be digusted and angered by Marcus's actions. Modus Operandi When Marcus abducted Brooke, Polly and Kelly, he first grabbed Brooke outside the house, choking her with a garrote until she was unconscious. He then went inside and, holding Kelly at gunpoint, took Polly as well. He then had Polly and Kelly leave messages on their parents' phones, saying they had gone on a trip together (he didn't make Brooke do this since her father was out of town).﻿ Profile Like all predatory abductors, Marcus was profiled to be intelligent, patient, and cautious. This type of UnSub likes to watch everything related to their victims. He would thus keep an eye on the police and attempt to inject himself into the investigation. They also prepare a "nest" before setting their plans into work, such as a remote cabin or an underground bunker. Marcus was also profiled to have a job that gave him access to Brooke, Kelly, Polly, and people related to them. Known Victims *Abducted three girls, released two of them when the third was killed by one of them. They are: **Brooke Chambers **Polly Homefeldt **Kelly Seymour ﻿ Appearances *Season Two **"North Mammon" Category:Criminals Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Abductors